


Somewhere Only We Know (Saiouma)

by ySoda (yrxole)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Coffee Shops, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Oneshot, Ouma not Oma, Saihara Shuichi-centric, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrxole/pseuds/ySoda
Summary: ‘Ouma’, he asked carefully, now regretting not taking his hat with him to pull it over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to meet the other’s gaze, ‘...why did you ask me to come here with you?’.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	Somewhere Only We Know (Saiouma)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Okay so, this is my first try at kokichi x shuichi and I'm honestly pretty selfconcious about this story, so I'm sorry if it's not what you're used to. Saiouma/oumasai is a huge comfortship for me so I just wanted to write something kind of cute.   
> Also yes, the title is taken from the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane because I was listening to that when I wrote the idea down.
> 
> Warning: swearing, possible spoilers
> 
> -I write ouma with the 'u', just so you know  
> -Yes sonia nevermind is gonna be in here because we love her   
> -English isn't my first language so sorry for any grammar/word mistakes 
> 
> Constructive critisism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me :)

The door of his dorm room made a loud bang when Shuichi threw it closed behind him, before collapsing against the painted wood. Now, in the comfort of his own room, he let the tears that desperately tried to free themselves before roll down his cheeks uninterrupted. 

Shuichi Saihara had been a student at Hope’s Peak for a while now, and he never really got the chance to get used to how huge the building actually was. When he was a little kid he admired the school like no other; his uncle told him great stories about it, after all. Saihara had lived with his uncle for as long as he could remember, and he truly didn’t mind; the guy was sweet as normal parents would be. And his admiration of Hope’s Peak was infectious: soon also the little Shuichi was looking out to someday attend to the school. His uncle was a detective, for work and at heart. Ever since Saihara learned how to speak and think properly, his uncle made him use his brains like no other; the tiny boy started helping his uncle think out loud at the age of five, and when he got to his tenth year, he managed to help the man solve some cases. Shuichi was smart and observant, the most comfortable in the office of his uncle when he was typing away at his laptop for certain cases and Saihara could read one of the many crime novels the man had stocked in a bookcase in the room. For some reason, despite his abilities, his uncle never managed to actually get into Hope’s Peak. But once Shuichi had (accidentally, really) solved a case that the police had been bothering to solve for quite some time, he immediately got scouted out for his talent. And even though he, somewhat influenced by the stories of his uncle, always admired Hope’s Peak, he was a bit reluctant to go to the school at first; the case he solved was one that maybe had been best staying unsolved, and it made him sad to think he could thank his ultimate talent to that. 

Despite being reluctant, the detective still went and attended Hope’s Peak, since it was a once in a lifetime chance for anyone. Luckily, he managed to make some friends in his classes, and soon it turned out that his talent wasn’t that cursed as he first thought it was. Always being self-conscious took a toll on the boy, but with the help of who he would call his best friend, Kaito Momota, that became less and less of a problem. He actually dared to use his talent at moments when he had to, with friends by his side to keep him up right and stop him from doubting himself as much. Maybe that was one of the reasons he decided to take up the offer that Hope’s Peak gave him. 

And he wished he hadn’t, otherwise he wouldn’t have been in this situation where all feelings came crashing down on him again. 

It was a simple thing, really, but the teachers just couldn’t find out what was going on and why. At first when the bluenette was called to the principal’s office he was scared that he’d done something wrong, or worse, that he was framed for doing something wrong and now was going to get expelled. Making up a dozen excuses and thinking of at least a million different alibis he could give principal Naegi were he to blame him for something, the boy nervously made his way to the office. He was, however, greeted with the smiling man who was no less friendly than usual. His help was needed for something, his abilities could be put to good use for the moment. Something about certain camera footage being stolen, and it was an urgent matter. Even though it was only footage from the library which couldn’t have been too important, Makoto Naegi didn’t want everyone at school to be at risk if he let this go. Shuichi could kind of get where he was coming from; even though he only heard stories about it so far, things that happened ages ago with a certain student Junko Enoshima that felt like inducing despair around the world had messed with the principal’s abilities to let things go easily. So the detective agreed to helping him, and he would go to find out what happened. At first he asked what specific day the man noticed the footage being missing, and then Saihara went over all the students that hadn’t been present in class that day. As it quickly turned out, Maki and Kaito were the only ones. At first Shuichi thought he was going to stop right there and tell Naegi that he couldn’t continue, but he couldn’t help to be curious. So he continued his search, found out Maki Harukawa didn’t actually destroy the footage but kept it in her dorm room, retrieved it and brought it to Makoto to calm his nerves about the whole situation. He couldn’t have known what was being shown on the footage, but a blush from the usually chill principal said enough; perhaps it would have been better if Shuichi didn’t retrieve it. 

He should have known that it would result into Kaito and Maki getting scolded by the teachers and getting checked more often, now being obligated to attend to every class instead of the other students. And Kaito got mad at Shuichi, really mad. The detective thought it was just because of the fact that Makoto supposedly saw footage of the two in love teenagers kissing, but he found out it was far worse than that. Harukawa had been very stressed about things that were going on around her, things that Momota didn’t get into much further, but he made it known that their moment there had been important, to the both, not just because of their mutual feelings but because of Maki. Saihara apologized to him, telling his friend he didn’t know and couldn’t have known, and it would have soon been forgiven usually. Yet it wasn’t. When the detective tried to excuse himself, things only got worse, and it ended up in an actual fist fight with the dude telling him to stop belittling himself and deal with his problems like a real man. Shuichi had ran off, deeply upset by these words and the actions. 

Now the door was supporting him as he leaned his back against it, trying to steady his breathing. He was shaking, even though it shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, and he was mad at himself. Mad that he couldn’t have known he would have hurt Maki and Kaito. Mad that he couldn’t have fixed things with Kaito afterwards. Mad that he couldn’t act like an actual guy, like Momota said, and stop acting like he was. But he knew he couldn’t, and besides it being frustrating, it was just really sad. So even though he loathed them, he let the tears roll down his cheeks, even if it was just for now. 

Luckily he could find somewhat of a comfort in his room. The clock was ticking softly, reminding Saihara that he was still living in this moment like everyone else, and the scented candles he’d gotten from Angie some days before gave off a calming scent in the room, making it easier for him to slow his breathing. It was raining outside, pretty hard actually, but that was kind of nice; as he focussed on the window in his dorm room, he could notice water droplets forming on it, and if he focussed on those instead of his tears, he found himself relaxing. Even if it was just a little bit. He had moments like these, were everything just seemed to be horrible, but it would always turn out okay in the end, and he wanted to focus on that thought. Even if it wasn’t okay right now, it would be okay soon. So the bluenette wiped his eyes, sniffling once more and stepping further into his room, deciding that he wanted to take a small break for himself and just read the novel he had borrowed from his uncle. 

Shuichi didn’t get a lot of time to read quietly and in peace. He was just again getting engulfed in the story, all sounds around him drowned out by the words that were written and clouding his brain, as fast and harsh knocks on his door startled him out of this calm flow of mind. The boy cleared his throat softly, hoping that his voice wouldn’t sound too hoarse from crying if he were to speak up soon. He got up from his bed, straightening his clothes a little, and hoping he didn’t look as much of a wreck as he had been feeling just a little while ago. Shuffling to the door, a little reluctantly but knowing it had to be done, he turned the doorknob to face his visitor. For a moment he was scared it would be Kaito, although perhaps that could have meant that the boy came to apologize for what happened and at least talk it out normally with the detective, so that would probably have been a good thing. He was, however, met with another purple haired student. 

With purple eyes sparkling with the mischief that he obviously always had on his mind, the ultimate Supreme Leader (of evil according to the boy himself), Kokichi Ouma, stared the detective down. Well, not exactly down; the guy was pretty small for his age, although Shuichi wouldn’t say that out loud since he didn’t feel like being the target of his pranks for much longer. The ultimate’s purple hair was sticking out in every direction in the way that only the trickster could rock, and he had a somehow unreadable expression on his face. He looked calm in a way that wasn’t calm, and as always, it bothered Saihara. ‘Wow’, the first words that left the supreme leader’s lips were, ‘you look like shit’. 

‘Ouma’, Shuichi acknowledged the presence of the other student, even though with the way this interaction was already going he wanted the boy gone from his room as soon as possible. ‘what are you doing here?’. 

Kokichi Ouma was in the same class as Saihara, and was kind of the reason that the detective was kept busy; more often than not the supreme leader was the culprit behind any pranks or things that went wrong in their class. Even though he acted immature all the time and went around telling more lies than the truth about himself, confusing all the students which included Shuichi, he knew the boy was at least a little smart. He saw these pranks and tricks as games, and he liked making Saihara play them. That was as far as the detective knew. If Ouma wanted to win a game, he’d lie all the way through to eventually get what he wanted anyway, and whenever he lost anything it was on purpose. Shuichi was both interested and annoyed by the ultimate; interested because he wanted to know how many lies he could see through to find out who Kokichi really was, and annoyed because lately Saihara had been the main target of these pranks and tricks the liar pulled. 

‘Oh, right’, Kokichi said, tapping his cheek as he thought about what to say, although Shuichi was pretty sure that was fake as well. ‘I wanted to show you something! But that’s a lie- I don’t  _ want  _ to. Anyways, come with me?’. The detective blinked slowly, hoping that this wouldn’t be another day filled with headaches because of the ways of the ultimate supreme leader. ‘Ah- uh, well, I don’t know what your plan is, but I’m not up to playing any of your mind games right now’, Saihara told him in all honesty, awkwardly scratching his arm. He was a little flattered that someone wanted to spend time with him, but that someone was Kokichi, so it was kind of a different story. A grin played on the purple haired boy’s lips. ‘It wasn’t a question,  _ Shuichi _ , I’ll meet you at the front exit in five!’. The door was pulled shut by the ultimate, and he left the detective standing slightly baffled in his room. Even though he was reluctant to give into the other, Saihara was curious to what Ouma was planning, and he decided to go anyway. Taking the five minutes that were granted, the detective readied himself mentally for what was about to come. He could never know when it came to the ultimate supreme leader. 

Putting on a coat just to be sure since it was raining out, Shuichi wandered the halls of the large school, which seemed pretty much empty. It was getting later after all, and most students were inside their dorms right now to study or make homework or whatever they wanted to do in there. It wasn’t a problem to the bluenette; he was glad that he had some moments left to be fairly alone, since he wasn’t sure what to do if he were to face another student from their class. Even though he had a moment to fix his eyes and his hair, he still felt like everyone would be able to see the damage that was done after his little fight with Kaito. 

‘Ugh, how long were you gonna keep me  _ waiting _ for, mister detective!’, he heard the dramatically annoyed and exaggerated voice of the person that invited him to this spot in the first place, although he arrived later than Shuichi had. ‘I’m on time’, the detective calmly responded, deciding to, just for today, not care about his antics. ‘Nishishi, perhaps I wanted you to wait for me’, the boy confessed, his hands cupping his neck as he carelessly looked at the other student. But something about his ways had Shuichi second guess that carelessness. It was over exaggerated, and although that was Kokichi’s thing, he was pretty sure this time it was a way of coping with something. Perhaps he wasn’t as careless as he liked to come across. ‘Are you nervous?’, Saihara took a wild guess, studying what Ouma’s face would tell him instead of listening to the lies that undoubtedly would be in his response. Even though it was small and could have been part of the detective’s imagination, he saw his expression tensing a little for a second, before it changed into a relaxed grin. ‘You’re a shitty detective, you know that? You’re a meanie for assuming so badly’, Ouma told him as his grin changed into a fake pout, and although it should have stung, Shuichi decided not to pay too much mind to his empty insults. It was more like he was being defensive, and it made Saihara wonder.  _ Why was he nervous?  _ There surely was no reason to be, or he might have planned something big to ruin the bluenette’s day further, hoping it would all work out well. But before Shuichi could ask any of these questions directly, a smaller hand gripped onto the sleeve of his jacket and he was being pulled outside of the school. 

Tiny raindrops met his face, the sky a greyish blue because of the clouds that needed to let go of the water they’d been carrying. The noises of traffic outside was something Shuichi was very used to, considering he lived in a flat in a busy part of the city with his uncle before he was accepted into Hope’s Peak. Shaking his head a bit, hoping to get rid of the raindrops in his hair, he eyed Ouma suspiciously. The boy himself was holding up an umbrella, white as his own usual attire was, and smiling fakely innocent at Saihara. ‘What’s wrong, detective?’, he asked, playing dumb probably. ‘Why are we outside, Ouma? Where are we going?’, the detective asked, before he was being pulled further, the boy happily hooking his arm with Saihara’s and in that way letting him be under the umbrella as well. He supposed it was a nice gesture, although it looked more like Kokichi had been planning to take full control over the situation. ‘You need to stop asking so many questions, shumai’, Kokichi tutted him, his gaze focussed on the road in front of them as they walked. ‘But that’s a lie’, this focussed expression changed into a smirk again, ‘ask as many questions as you want. Although I would have to kill you if you do’. So basically, that meant Saihara could better just shut up and follow him to see what was going to happen, since Kokichi wasn’t going to be honest with him about it anyway. ‘Fine’, Shuichi huffed quietly, against better judgement deciding that he should probably just do what was being expected of him for now. Their mutual silence was filled with sounds of nearby cars and the rain ticking softly on the umbrella and the ground around them. 

The city that Hope’s Peak stood in the center of, Saihara knew to be pretty. He had been there a couple of times, during periods of time where there was no school and his friend Kaede decided she wanted a shopping buddy besides Miu who would only try to drag her into lingerie stores for some reason. The lights of the town and the feeling of the presence of people who all knew where they wanted to go, or were wandering around just for their own pleasure, it was exciting to Shuichi. Everyone had their own story out here, and he was curious if he could find out what part of the story he was crossing; if it had any importance. ‘What are we doing in the city?’, the blue haired male asked the boy that was still dragging him with, even though he had said he wouldn’t ask as many questions as he used to anymore. Kokichi shot him a look, and his lips tightened. ‘I just wanted to go out, and you seemed like the best human shield for if my enemies were to try and shoot me’, he responded calmly, his way of walking almost a skip. It was pretty cute, honestly, except for the person that was attached to this way of walking. Since the detective didn’t have the strength to argue with him right now, he dropped the subject for the time being. 

With confidence in his steps the supreme leader lead the way, continuing through different streets and alleys around, getting further and further away from the part of the city that Shuichi could remember ever going to. This was all completely new to him, and although it scared him a little that Ouma had a big advantage for whatever was going to happen since he obviously knew his way around,he was also amazed by the beauty of this smaller part. There were way less people, yet everyone they passed had friendly faces, some even greeting Kokichi who would respond in his own way, yet it seemed very natural. Again, Saihara couldn’t help to ask where they were going, as the ultimate’s pace of walking never once slowed down to indicate they were almost at the destination, but Kokichi just pulled a face. ‘And they call me a little brat, jesus Shuichi’, he said, and that was that. 

Shuichi noticed that they were slowing down once they got in a smaller street that felt really welcoming for some reason. The buildings were high although they looked pretty retro, and there was enough light shining down on the street to make it pleasantly lit. There were a couple of shops in the street, all small and one of a kind ones, piquing the detective’s interest immediately. He was pretty sure he even saw a somewhat old fashioned bookshop on his right somewhere. It almost felt like they stepped into a completely different town; this felt far different and personal than the big city that Shuichi had gotten used to. 

Before Shuichi could say anything, he was pulled towards a shop that had a small coffee painted on the part of the facade that was closest to the door. It was warmer inside of the cafe than it had been outside, because of a heater that was placed near the entrance. The walls on the inside of the shop seemed to be brick as well, a dark and nice color. There were some photographs hanging on the walls, and the floor was of a light greyish wood, in contrast to the other darker walls. Lights were hung that lit up the place just enough to have a warm and pleasant ambiance. ‘Oh, Kokichi, back so soon?’, a soft female voice followed by a nice laugh sounded to his left, and he looked over to what seemed to be the counter. Behind it stood a lady with blonde hair, and although she had a slight accent, she spoke the language well enough to know what she was saying. For some reason she seemed almost out of place with the majestic energy coming from her, although the key word there would be  _ almost _ : it was obvious she took this place seriously, and fit right in even with her differences to the style. ‘I assume you would pick the same drink, yes?’, she asked, and so Saihara was again reminded of the presence of the dude that dragged him here. ‘Please. And give this emo the special’, Ouma said politely yet in a very Ouma-way. The girl didn’t seem to mind, however; she giggled softly in response, telling him she would. ‘Wait- Kokichi, you didn’t tell me to bring any money’, Shuichi muttered to the supreme leader, who didn’t even look a little bit troubled by that information that was given him. ‘I didn’t? That’s a shame, you’ll have to walk all the way back’, Ouma told him simply, although a grin quickly formed on his lips. ‘That’s a lie! I did it on purpose’. Saihara raised a brow, a little confused and suspicious. ‘So… you’re paying for me?’, he asked, to be sure. He wanted to turn that offer down or at least offer to pay him back once they got back to the school, but Kokichi looked at him as if he was crazy. ‘Pay? Of course not, we’re stealing this shit, Shuichi’. 

For a second there, Saihara actually believed this, and his eyes were wide as he started to feel uncomfortable. However, a laugh from behind the counter told him that the girl had heard them, and was used to Kokichi’s antics as well; it was a lie, of course. He visibly relaxed, and Ouma sighed. ‘You done blew my trick, Sonia. Not fair’, he complained, as crocodile tears started to roll down his cheeks, and the lady, apparently named Sonia, shook her head with another laugh. Like a switch was flicked the tears were gone, and Ouma smiled a bit at her as she placed two cups on the counter. Shuichi couldn’t help but to look at the interaction in the same baffled state that he was left in in his room before. The woman told them what the amount of money the boys owed her was, and Kokichi paid it as if he hadn’t just said what he did, before taking the cups. ‘There you go. Now be sweet to poor Saihara, Kokichi’, she smiled softly, before tending to a new customer that just entered the shop. 

Although it would go unnoticed by many, Shuichi raised a brow at the mentioning of his last name that he couldn’t remember being used before once he set foot in the coffee shop. ‘How did she know my name?’, he quietly asked Ouma, being a little suspicious. He was surprised by the forming of a small blush on the face of the supreme leader, who waved him of saying it was not important. 

‘I know the perfect spot, follow me!’, Kokichi changed the subject, before rushing up a set of stairs that was in the shop. A bit hesitatingly the detective followed suit, since he wasn’t sure if this was okay with Sonia, but since she and Ouma were on first name basis the boy probably knew what he was doing anyway. And as they arrived at the place that had a table set, Shuichi had to agree with him; it was the perfect spot. Plants made for an enough amount of green and sweet scent one could find in maybe a park, as a table with a clean white tablecloth was placed next to a window that looked out over the street. ‘So this is where you are every time no one can find you’, Saihara muttered mostly to himself, although the supreme leader picked it up quickly. ‘Nah’, he shook his head, ‘Then I’m out killing people with my large secret evil organization’. Which basically meant yes. The warm cup of what Shuichi knew to be coffee was handed to him, and he took it gratefully, looking down at the creamy brown liquid that was topped with whipped cream; it was cute, in a way that reminded him of Ouma, but that thought process had him frown a little. 

‘Speaking of my secret evil organisation of evil that I’m the evil leader of’, the purple haired trickster started as he sat down in one of the seats that was placed at the table, sipping on a strange looking type of coffee that the girl obviously made special for him; it seemed like just a bunch of sugar being heated up and coloured strangely, yet that description would fit the ultimate supreme leader perfectly, so it made sense in a way. ‘I will allow you to ask questions about it for now, without killing you’, Kokichi continued, leaning his head in his hand as he looked at the detective. Shuichi studied his face, but it seemed like he wasn’t tricking him. He understood this meant that the boy just wanted him to talk, but he wasn’t sure why. However, he still took a seat across from the purplenette at the table, taking a sip from his own drink. For a moment he was quiet, as it tasted much better than he secretly had expected it too, and he saw the twinkle in the purple eyes of the male across from him when he realised this. 

That is really how the conversation they had started, with Shuichi asking things about his supposed organisation that he wasn’t so sure even existed at all, and Kokichi gave cryptic answers, but it was cozy there nonetheless. Eventually Saihara noted how Ouma started to ask him more questions about cases and things that interested the detective himself, and he was somewhat grateful for how he was trying to act nice, no matter how much he would lie about it and say he wasn’t being nice. It almost felt like a coffee date with the talking and laughing at stupid stuff, and once that thought settled in Shuichi’s brain, he started to get nervous. ‘Ouma’, he asked carefully, now regretting not taking his hat with him to pull it over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to meet the other’s gaze, ‘...why did you ask me to come here with you?’. Kokichi was silent for a moment, before he tilted his head with a played confused expression. ‘Hmm?  _ You  _ asked me here, silly shumai! Don’t lie to yourself, I hate liars. Liar liar p-’, he started, but Saihara interrupted him with a sigh. ‘Please be serious for once’. 

‘Fine, fine. That was a lie, nee-hee! Just be glad you get to spend time with me, Shuichi’, Kokichi huffed, a little tight lipped for how he usually was. ‘... that, uh, doesn’t answer my question’, the detective said, trying to sound confident. Ouma rolled his eyes. ‘Whatever, it’s better than leaving you to cry like the edgy teen you are the whole day in your room, isn’t it?’. Even though it obviously was a way for Kokichi to not have to tell him whatever his real reasoning was, what he said still upset Shuichi. Of course the ultimate had seen that he had been crying, that’s why he told him he looked like shit after all, but was it really necessary to point it out? Definitely because the reason why made Saihara feel crappy and uncomfortable, and he folded his arms together, disregarding the last bit of the drink he had left in his cup. ‘Did you bring me here just to make fun of me?’, he asked quietly, a frown on his face as he eyed Kokichi. ‘Yup’, the boy said simply, a smile on his face. 

And Shuichi knew deep down that it was another lie, of course Kokichi wasn’t really like that, but still… it hurt. So he avoided to look at Ouma, standing up from his spot. ‘Fine, I’m going back’, he muttered, his voice quivering a bit as he turned from the table. However, he was frozen in spot as he felt the ultimate grab his arm. Looking back, the fake smile on Kokichi’s face had made place for a slightly more guilty and rushed look. ‘W-wait’, Ouma stammered, and Shuichi was fairly positive he had never heard the other ultimate stutter before, so this was new. ‘I.. I mean, it made you forget about the stuff with Kaito, right?’, Kokichi continued carefully. 

Then it clicked in Shuichi’s mind, and even though he had just gotten upset by the smaller guy, now he couldn’t help the small blush that formed on his cheeks. Ouma didn’t want for him to know, but he did this all for the fact that he noticed Saihara was upset and he wanted to take his mind off of things. Of course he had known about Shuichi’s fight with Kaito; there was no way not the whole class knew by now, since usually the two friends were almost glued to each other. Kokichi had taken him to a place that seemed kind of personal and special to him, all for the purpose of making Saihara forget about the tough stuff and have at least a bit of a good time. And now he thought about it, he did. Even with all the lies and the jokes and tricks of the other, he did have a nice time with his mind off of important things for just a moment. Silently, Shuichi sat back down, and Ouma seemed only more nervous because of that. ‘Wait- what are you thinking?’, he asked carefully. 

Shuichi smiled a tiny bit at him, reaching over the table and taking the boy’s hand in his, shocking the other ultimate with his forwardness. ‘Thank you, Kokichi’, he said, using his given name for once, as he tried to think of what words to say. ‘I… understand your intentions, and I think it’s really sweet you would bring me here, when it’s obviously personal and important to you. So thank you, very much. You did help take my mind of what was going on, yes’, he confirmed for the ultimate supreme leader, who with a shocked expression was watching him. The boy composed himself swiftly and rolled his eyes with a huff, pulling his hand back. ‘As if I would be nice, that is just wishful thinking and theorizing, boo’, the trickster denied the claims, although Saihara could tell he was hiding part of his face behind his hair, and it made the detective chuckle. He didn’t want to actually make the other uncomfortable, but since Kokichi had also tricked him before, Shuichi decided that he had a reason to: ‘That’s a lie’, he said, with a knowing grin. 

Kokichi huffed again, dramatically, taking the cup from the table and bringing it to his lips after muttering a ‘I don’t care what you choose to believe’, to Shuichi, looking everywhere but at the male in front of him. It was honestly pretty cute, and Saihara allowed himself to think like that just for now. 

After a bit of pressing for information on Shuichi’s side, he found out that the ultimate supreme leader came by this coffeeshop almost every day since he went to the academy, and that he had developed a pretty close friendship with the barista Sonia Nevermind (apparently she used to go to Hope’s Peak as well), although they had completely different personalities. The place was like a second home to him is what Saihara could gather from the information, and he couldn’t help but to feel grateful again that the boy would let him be part of something so personal to him, somewhere only he knew so far, just because he knew that the detective was particularly upset before. It was a really sweet gesture. 

‘Hey, Kokichi? Would you mind if I were to go with you here more often?’, Shuichi asked carefully, not wanting overstep his boundaries. A gleeful smile set on Kokichi’s lips, one that was fully honest as it seemed, even if he responded with a ‘whatever, if you’re paying’. 

Shuichi would take it as a yes, I’d love that. 


End file.
